


Bath Bombs

by fayetastical



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite2020, First Meetings, G'raha works at LUSH, Kh'aelia likes bath bombs, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Meet-Cutes, Modern AU, Pre-Slash, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, overuse of em-dashes and commas probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayetastical/pseuds/fayetastical
Summary: Kh'aelia just wanted to get a new bath bomb, the new crush he has on the LUSH employee was definitely not something he had gone shopping for that day.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906681
Kudos: 7





	Bath Bombs

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw this prompt i IMMEDIATELY went to bath bombs and couldn't get the idea of G'raha working at LUSH out of my mind, hence this AU is born. This is just a first meeting/taste of this AU, and I'm likely going to expand on it eventually because i love it so muchhhhhhh.

Kh’aelia stepped into the store, breathing in slowly to get accustomed to the scent of the place. It was always so overwhelming when he first walked in and he liked to get used to it before he started going through the products. It was always harder to pick out the right bath bomb when he started with an overly sensitive nose.

After the moment passed, he stepped over to the display in the middle of the store, eyes roaming over the series of colourful orbs in the rustic crates used as bins. Nothing immediately caught his eye, so he just started picking them up at random and bringing them up to his nose to find a scent he would enjoy.

It was just when he was setting down a particular strong sandalwood scented bomb and reaching up to rub at his nose when a voice greeting him came from behind him, causing him to jump and spin, eyes widening.

“Ah – sorry about that! Are you finding everything okay?” The person who greeted him spoke, a grin spreading over his face, brightening his entire expression, and Kh’aelia was suddenly struck with the thought that this is what it must feel like to stare at a solar eclipse. If he wasn’t careful, he could go blind.

The man standing in front of him was probably the most beautiful one he had ever seen, his short red hair falling into his bright eyes, except for one side that was pinned back. It was, quite frankly, _so adorable_. He wore a red Henley paired with black denim underneath the black apron the stores name embroidered along the top corner, and when Kh’aelia was admiring the way his arms looked under the fabric, the redhead began to wring his hands together – _oh god so cute_ – and clearing his throat, “Ah – sir?”

Kh’aelia blinked at that and shook his head, realizing a long enough moment had passed since the employee that his lack of response has turned it into an awkward moment. “Ah – I’m. Fine,” His voice was stilted as he spoke, and he cleared his throat.

The red head cleared his own throat in response and smiled again, “Alright then! Let me know if you need anything at all!” He turned and walked over to greet another customer that had walked in.

Kh’aelia turned back to the display of bath bombs he was perusing before and blinked at the array of colour. “Jesus…” He sighed out, still blinking. _So cute…_

Kh’aelia.exe has stopped working.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out at [Tumblr](https://fayetastical.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fayetastical%22).


End file.
